I did what now?
by VampiresOnEcstasy
Summary: Bella, a normal human from Forks, goes on field trip with her class. She wakes up the next morning next to the very mysterious, Edward Cullen. She finds out that they are married and she might be pregnant. Edward's a lttle OOC.
1. Rules to Story

_**These are the rules to AliciaVampire101's contest!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**STORY LINE!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Must be about: Forks High junior class goes on a field trip and somehow (Bella didn't know how it happened) Bella woke up married to VAMPIRE Edward Cullen.**_

_**She meets the rest of the Cullens and how will everyone else react to this. Will their marriage survive? What will Bella's friends think? Written for Alicia Vampire101's Field Trip of Love contest.**_

_**James has to be in it. Bella can be a vampire if you want. Bella can be pregnant with Renesmee if you want. It's a choice on that one and Bella a vampire at the end.**_

_**Rules**_

_**1. Will end when gets enough entries**_

_**2. Review the story you want to enter at the review box below. Click the green button please.**_

_**3. No SHOWING of lemons of course if you want her to wake up or go on the honeymoon, so if you want it, black it out (like in Breaking Dawn).**_

_**4. Characters must act like their NORMAL SELVES.**_

_**5. No M rated stories please.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Normal paring**_

_**-Bella and Edward**_

_**-Alice and Jasper**_

_**-Emmett and Rosalie**_

_**-Esme and Carlisle**_

_**And more like**_

_**-Angela and Eric or Ben…. If wanted**_

_**-Jessica and Mike… if wanted**_

_**-Tyler and Lauren……. If want**_

_**-Jacob, must be single if no Renesmee if fanfic, sorry Team Jacob fans, normal pairings.**_


	2. Umm What?

**Okay guys, this is a contest entry for AliciaVampire10l's contest. Hope you enjoy and please review! **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Ugh. Why is my stomach in knots? I rushed to the bathroom to puke my brains out. It just came on all of a sudden. Wait. Where am I? This isn't my house in Forks. Oh, right. I am in Vegas.

By the way, I'm Bella Swan. I live in Forks with my dad Charlie. Forks is a small town in Washington, in the Olympic Peninsula. It's almost never sunny and the exact opposite of my favorite place in the world. Phoenix. I have lived there with my mom ever since she ran from my dad. And Forks.

She got married to this guy named Phil and she's happy. The main reason I moved to Forks is to make her happy. You see, Phil plays Minor League Baseball for a living and moves around a lot. My mom was so unhappy that she couldn't be with him and had to stay home with me. So, she kicked me out. I know that sounds harsh, but she loves Phil and I can handle living here.

I moved to Forks so she could move to Florida with him.

Anyway, back to the point. I'm in Vegas because my class took a field trip here. That sounds weird, but the teachers wanted to show us the culture and the excitement and about safety. We weren't supposed to leave the group, because the all the creeps here.

Well, I seem fine, besides the puking. I'm in my room in the hotel. I'm not bruised or scratched or anything. But, something seems off. I went back into the room and found out why. There's a guy in my bed. I don't even know who he is. All I know is that he is the most gorgeous man I have ever met.

Then the memories of last night flooded back. I met him at the bar and he bought me a drink. He said he was here with his school, too. He didn't drink anything, but he seemed kind of out of it. But, he bought me a Cosmo. It's the only alcoholic drink I could think of, off the top of my head. We started talking, and he asked me what school I went to and I of course said Forks. He seemed surprised and said that his cousin, old friends Rosalie and Jasper Hale, went there. I recognized the names.

Rosalie and Jasper are twins in my school. They are beautiful. But they are so distant. They just don't belong at our school. Well, they just don't fit in. Rosalie and Jasper are not really related to the Cullens, though. They are adopted, because their parents were in a tragic car accident when they were five or so. Well, that's what everyone says.

Rosalie had long golden hair that cascaded down her back. She also had topaz eyes and they would get darker and darker until they turned black. Then they would turn topaz again.

Jasper was the same, but his hair had more brown in it. It was like a dirty blond and really messy. He had the same eyes and everything, the way they would turn different colors.

Just then I remembered his name. Edward. Edward Cullen. He has the same color eyes as Rosalie and Jasper. Weird.

He said that his family was transferring here soon. His sister Alice and his brother Emmett. He also said that they have been recently adopted by his parents.

He said Alice was a total shopaholic and she liked to plan parties and all that jazz. Emmet, was really big and loud, apparently he is funny, too. What's weird, though, is that Rosalie is dating Emmett and Alice is dating Jasper. Hmm.. Well, they aren't related.

Then we went back to my room and after that I blacked out.

Just as I floated back to reality, Edward woke up. He didn't look like he slept at all. He didn't look confused when he saw me, he actually just smiled. Then he asked, "How's it going, Bella? You look like you just saw a ghost or something." He laughed the most beautiful laugh after that.

"Ya. I'm fine. I just can't remember what happened after we left bar last night." After I said the words I instantly regretted them. He looked hurt by what I said.

"Bella, last night we got married." Oh. My. GOD! What did I do? Was I really that drunk? No! This cannot happen! I'm ending up just like my mom. Getting married in Vegas, and ending up in Forks…… pregnant. Please tell me I'm not pregnant. Charlie will kill me!

All of a sudden I got sick again and rushed to the bathroom. He got up and followed. After I finished in the bathroom, I realized what he was wearing. He was in nothing but a pair of boxers and a tight, black t-shirt. He looked so hot!

"Bella, are you okay? You don't look so good? Do you need to go to a doctor? Come on get dressed we will leave now." Edward started bombarding me with question. I felt lost and confused. I was still dazed from finding out we got married.

"I'm fine. It passed I must have gotten food poisoning or something. Wait. How did you get me a drink? We are both underage. What else happened last night? Besides getting married?"

"I'm a dazzler, Bella. I'm good at getting what I want. And, last night after we got married we came here and had sex."

"Oh. Well….. um….. you're coming back to Forks…… right?" I stuttered. I really hope he was. I mean he's my husband. He was right. Edward Cullen is a dazzler. Just looking into his beautiful, topaz eyes made me dizzy. What a strange color. His hair was a strange color, too. Reddish, brown, and blonde. Almost bronze. It was really messy, too.

"Yes, I suppose." He kissed my hand and then, which was really romantic, out of nowhere, just walked out of the room. His lips were really cold. Like he had been holding them in a snow bank or something.

I looked down at my hand and realized I had a ring. A wedding ring. Right now, I'm Isabella Cullen. Aw shit, Charlie is going to kill me.

* * *

**What did you think? I know it's short, but it's only the first chapter! Please, please, please review! Also check out AliciaVampire101' s and check it out. She writes some pretty good stories!**


	3. That's Cool

**_Ya.. I know it's really short, but once I get into the story it will get longer. _**

**_P.S. I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.... They belong to Stephanie Meyer... I know.. It's sad.... :(_**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The whole way home was hell. Every few miles I'd get really sick and run to the bathroom on the plane. When I got home there was a surprise waiting for me. It wasn't Charlie waiting for me.

It was.. Edward? And Rosalie, and Jasper. And a bunch of people I didn't know. But, all of them were beautiful. There were two that were older and assumed they were his adoptive parents.

Then there was one with jet black hair with spikes going in every direction. She was short, like pixie shirt. She bounced up and gave me a hug. I assumed this was Alice. Then there was a man who was huge. He was really tall and really muscular. He had black, curly hair and dimples. This had to be Emmett.

They all smiled and waved, except Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper looked like he was in pain and really wanted to leave, while Rosalie looked like she hated me with everything in her. I was so confused. Was I missing something?

Edward pried the hyper pixie off of me and gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. Oh god. His family knew! HIS FAMILY KNEW!

We were walking toward his family and began introductions.

"Everyone this is Bella. Bella this is Emmett, he is- - "He was cut off when Emmett grabbed me in a giant bear hug. _This is awkward _was my only thought.

Edward grabbed me and Emmett boomed a giant laugh, which made me laugh. I gave Emmett a small, shy smile and replied, "Hi." I said it so quietly I wasn't sure if he heard, but somehow he managed. He said," It's a pleasure, Ms. Swan."

Then Edward introduced Alice," Bella, this is Alice, my crazy pixie little - -"He was cut off again when Alice started squealing and pulled me into a giant hug. Well, giant for her. She started speaking so fast I'm not even sure if I heard her. "Bella! We are going to be such great friends! I can just tell! We can go shopping and hang out and have sleepovers and—" She was cut off when Edward gave her a glare.

She glared back and said, "Bella's family, now Edward. She's my sister-in-law and I want to have fun with her, too."

"Okay, Alice. But let me finish introductions."

Ugh they knew. They definitely knew. Why? Why?!? Did this really have to happen to me?

"Bella, these are my adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle's the new doctor here." They both smiled warmly and Esme gave me a friendly hug.

"And of course, you know Jasper and Rosalie. Wait. Where did they go?" Just then, I realized that Jasper and Rosalie were gone.

Carlisle stepped in and said, "Son, they are going to meet us at home. We'll meet you there. It was nice to meet you Bella." Then they walked away. All of them Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. They left me with Edward in the middle of an important.

"I'll drive you home, Bella. There are some things I want to tell you about."

"Ok." I replied almost meekly. After meeting his family, I felt insignificant.

We got into his silver, shiny Volvo. It smelled really nice when we got inside. It was really cold, though. I shivered and Edward noticed.

"Sorry. I don't usually use this." He turned the heat up and I felt warm.

"What did you want to explain to me, Edward?"

"Okay, I know I'm going to sound weird by saying this, but Bella we can't be friends. I'm no good for you."

"But.. But.. but.. you… you a-re.." I stuttered. What does that mean 'he's no good for me'?

"Trust me. I'm the villain, not the superhero. You can't trust me. I've done some bad things in my life."

What was he in a gang or something? Just then I thought of something that might make him change his mind.

"Edward… I think I might be pregnant."

He gave me a strange look and said," Impossible. That can't be." Bu he had a look of doubt on his face.

"Edward. I think I am. I've been puking for days, missed my period, and I'm getting kind of fat."

"Well, it's not mine. Doesn't it take, like, weeks to get those symptoms?"

"Yes. But it has to be yours. It just has to be." I was picturing a beautiful baby girl with bouncy bronze girls and stunning topaz eyes. I don't want one ounce of me in this baby. Just then Edward's phone rang. He picked up on the second ring," What Alice?"

I could only pick out bits an pieces of what she said. ".. future…… disappear…. can't see…" Edward had a look of horror on his face when he looked over at me. "….. saw…. Vegas…. something….baby.." More bits and pieces.

"Alright Alice, I'll tell her. No Alice, I do love her. Um.. Do some research. Thanks."

He looked over at me slyly and said," Okay Bella, I'm going to sound really crazy now. But, me and my family are vampires." He looked nervous to see my reaction.

My response," That's cool."

* * *

**_Thank you so much for reviewing! Keep it up and I'll post more chapters soon! This is to AliciaVampire101's contest. Visit her page!_**


	4. Loony

**_Sorry for the long wait! And thanks for the reviews! I really hope you like this chapter.._**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

Great. I've found myself another loony. Edward Cullen thinks his family and him are vampires. I've dated plenty of guys, and most of them turned out to be pervs, crazies, and assholes. Ya, my dating list isn't long, but it's colorful.

So here I am, sitting in a loonies car heading to his house with his loony family. Just perfect.

He looked at me like I was the crazy one! I said," That's cool." What else was I supposed to say to that? I mean seriously? How much crazier can this situation get? I might be pregnant with this loonies kid, but all the symptoms are much too early.

"Bella. It's not cool. Right now I want to kill you, but I love you too much." What did he say? Two crazy things in one sentence. One, he wants to kill me. What is he a murderer? Two, he loves me. He frickin loves me? Umm.. I thought we got married because we were both drunk.

"Ermm… Excuse me? You love me?" I said it in a clear confident voice, so he would think that I loved him back. I mean of course I didn't I just met him the other day. Or night.

"Bella. I loved you ever since I saw you five years ago. I used to sneak into your room and watch you sleep?" What.. the… hell." HE SNUCK INTO MY ROOM? I KNEW IT HE IS A LOONY!

I gave him a confused look and said, "Excuse me?"

"Five years ago my family and I were checking in on Rose and Jazz and well, I saw you running. And I knew right then I was in love with you. I used to sneak into your room because you talked in your sleep. It was so interesting. Then last year we came back and apparently you only spent the summers in Forks. So I came back every summer and you were never there. Then when we were in Vegas I got so excited to see you that we got married and now you might be pregnant with a vampire baby." He finished and again I got really freaked out. What did he mean vampire baby?

"Okay. Dude, I know you must be really messed up. I bet my dad or someone could hook you up with some help or something. Maybe you need counseling. There's absolutely no way… no way, that you love me. I'm too plain, too boring. While you all, well you. You may be loony, but you are.." I was starting to babble so I shut myself up quickly and looked over at him.

Edward looked almost angry. "Bella, you do not see yourself very clearly. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You are also smart, funny, friendly…." I looked over at him and realized he was looking out into the sky. "It's twilight, the safest time of day for us." (A/N This line and probably many others are from Twilight. No copyright intended.. :])

"Um. Okay a little random, but whatever. So where are we going?" The car had stopped and it looked like we were in the middle of nowhere. We were surrounded by trees and I was a little worried he was kidnapping me.

"Wait.. You're not kidnapping me, right?" Oh god, I can't believe I actually said that. I bet now that he has the idea, he will use it.

"No. Not yet." He looked over at my scared and shocked face, and quickly continued, "Kidding, kidding. No, we are going to my favorite place. It helps me relax and I want to explain everything to you. And if it's early enough I'll take you to my house to have Carlisle check you out."

"Okay." I said warily. I actually wanted to get checked out by his "dad". It's not like I could go to a regular doctor and say," Ya, could you make sure I'm not pregnant with a vampire baby." No I don't think I could do that. Also, I don't think I want to walk around with worries of a monster cutting itself out of my stomach.

"Good, now hop on my back." He bent down and was waiting for me. I just stood there thinking he was crazy.

"Fine, but I'm heavier than your average backpack. Oh, and don't run into any trees." He just chuckled and started running. He ran so fast that everything around us seemed to blur. Once he started to walk he waited for me to get down, but I couldn't even move.

"Bella? Are you alright?" He asked. Concern laced in his voice.

"Mhm…" I couldn't even say a coherent word without getting hit with a wave of nausea. He looked at me strangely and took me off his back with ease. Then he started to carry me bridal style. He must have seen the shocked look in my eyes because he started laughing. Laughing loud. It was such a beautiful laugh, it was almo- wait.. What am I thinking? I can't love him, I can't love anything about him. He's a LOONY!

We had stopped so I looked around and saw that we were in a meadow. It was so beautiful. It had the perfect green grass and you could hear a stream flowing nearby. There were beautiful wildflowers everywhere. Ranging in color from pink to yellow to purple to almost any color I can come up with.

He must have seen my expression of awe because he said," It's beautiful, isn't it? But definitely not as beautiful as you." Wow. That was really, really corny.

"Bella, come sit down. I really want to talk to you."

I went and sat next to him. "What do you want to talk about, Edward?"

"Bella, I'm a vampire, like I've already told you, I was born in 1901, but I was changed in 1917. The Spanish Influenza had just infected Chicago and my family and I got the disease as soon it hit. My father died almost immediately, but my mother lived it out just a little bit longer. Carlisle was working his shift had just come in to tell me my mother had dies, but then he said that he made her a promise to keep me alive, no matter what. Carlisle changed me right there, and was complete torture. It was like I was on fire, a fire that would never end. I woke up three days later and we have wondered together ever since, Well, except for my rebellion period, but I will get to that later. Carlisle found and changed everyone except Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. Well, he changed Emmett, but none of these are mine to tell. One day I will have my family tell you what happened to them, but not today. Right now, we have to get to Carlisle to see what's wrong with you."

I must have looked shocked, because I was. I was starting to believe him, starting to trust him. Maybe he wasn't so crazy after all.

"Prove it." I said. Damn I didn't want to say that!

"Excuse me? Prove what?" He asked. He was really confused.

"Prove to me that you're a vampire."

"Alright, but you asked for it. I really hope you don't get freaked and run off." He mumbled the last part to himself; I doubt I was supposed to hear it.

Just then I looked up and I realized Edward wasn't there. I looked around our meadow and I just couldn't find him. Wait. Did I just say our meadow? Damn. I think I'm falling for Edward Cullen.

* * *

**_Hope you like it! Please review! x.X_**


End file.
